Major Crimes Hiatus Challenge
by quoththeraven09
Summary: each week are given new challenges to survive the hiatus, here are my takes on each of them...fanfiction style.
1. Looks

**Hey guys!**

 **So I know I have my Tiny Dancer story to finish, and I am just about done with the chapter, got into a little rut. But there was a tumblr hiatus challenge and I couldn't resist.**

 **Here is a super short story about the first week challenge: looks, glares, and glances.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

One look said it all.

As soon as the words left Jack's mouth he knew he was screwed.

Eyes quickly scanning the room, he saw everyone's expressions before starting on their activities.

Amy turned to her files, rooting through papers trying to locate a document of some kind. The look she sent him was one of reluctant sympathy. It was hard for her to be completely unsympathetic, no matter how terrible the person was. She knew her captain could handle her ex-husband and herself, it didn't mean she didn't feel for the guy, especially in dealing with the wrath of Sharon Raydor.

Mike Tao turned back to his computer, eyes slightly softening as he started reading the words on the screen, _probably from his show_ , Jack thought, remembering conversations in the past about Badge of Justice. Tao's was the only face he saw that had an impassive look. Tao, much like his ex-wife, tended to keep his facial features neutral, no matter the situation. He figured that just like everyone else, his thoughts are not in the positive, not that they usually are.

Jack wasn't surprised at all by the look and glare that was sported by Julio. He say the anger flash in the detective's eyes and was surprised he didn't jump at him. Jack figured he must have been working on his anger, too many write ups.

Jack snorted softly as his eyes drifted towards Andy, speaking of too many write ups….he shouldn't have been surprised to find that his eyes weren't on him, but on the subject of this roast, Sharon. His eyes stayed on Andy a little longer than anyone else. He saw the emotions that flashed in his eyes. While he did see anger, he also saw compassion and heartache.

Finally looking at his ex-wife he say anger flash in her eyes, an anger he had never seen before. He never thought that she could hate him, no matter how much he pissed her off…but he was obviously wrong. The anger morphed into disappointment as she pointed a finger towards her office.

Shoulders slumped, Jack walked his way into her office, trying to figure out a way out of the grave he dug himself in.

With his back turned, Jack couldn't see the look that passed between Sharon and Andy…nor did he see the wink she sent him when he tilted his head curiously, making sure she was okay. And Jack definitely didn't see the kiss blown in her direction before squaring her shoulders and steeling her eyes, ready to give Jack 7 levels of hell.


	2. All You Need Is Family

So this is a little backwards, I am posting week 3 as week 2, but I felt like I really needed to post this. Sorry for my absence, been dealing with life and the struggles of depression, and of course college. I picked myself up and I will be passing all four of my classes...yay...

Anyways, here is week 3 posted as week 2, this is Familial/Platonic Relationship.

* * *

He didn't need pity. He didn't need people to say it would be okay. He really didn't need anyone sharing their stories to help him feel better. All he needed was time. Time heals all wounds as the saying goes. Time is a funny thing. No matter how much time passes sometimes it can feel like the ache and sadness will never go away. Time can also wear things down. Unless kept up, time seems to enjoy unravelling things.

The stone was a faded grey now, the etched words not as pristine but still clearly visible, hauntingly so. While they were blessed in LA to not have the harsh weather that other parts of the country, the sun was the one element that could rival the others. Bright and unyielding the sun had the power most elements didn't possess, the power to gradually destroy and ruin. Thankfully today the coastal clouds seemed to roll in, keeping the sun hidden and the weather mild, shadows distorted.

Getting lost in another world the man didn't not hear the rustling of the scattered leaves or feel the presence of another until a clearing of a throat brought him back to reality.

"Afternoon."

The man looked up and the older male before him, "Good afternoon sir."

The older man smiled, acknowledging his greeting with a nod of his head before casting his eyes to the hedge stone in front of them.

"She was a lovely woman, of course, anyone who was able to put up with you deserved a medal, and was a fantastic woman."

For the first time that day a smile graced the young man's face.

"Yes, she was an exceptional woman, with my temper and all she still made me feel like the luckiest man in the world. She was the only one who knew how to calm me down and could even see when I first started to get angry. Even to this day I feel like I was the luckiest…..if you don't mind me asking sir, what brought you here today?"

Before the older man could give an answer, another figured joined the group.

"Hey, you got here quicker than I expected, you are walking much faster….I may need to get up earlier…"

The woman winked and dropped a kiss to her companion before noticing the kneeing man before them.

"Julio…" The woman breathed, surprise quickly dawning her face before it turned into sympathy. "I didn't see you there, I am so sorry for the intrusion caused by my not so better half…" The auburn haired woman elbowed the man, who just shot her a sideways grin before turning back to Julio.

"Yes, I do apologize for sneaking up on you and disturbing your mourning, but to answer your question, I am here visiting an old buddy from robbery homicide." The man cast a look down the cemetery a few yards away, "He went undercover and when he came back out he just wasn't the same…bit the bullet about 3 months later."

Julio casted his eyes downward.

"I am very sorry sir…"

"Thank you…" The man offered, patting his shoulder, "it has been ten years but sometimes it still feels like yesterday. I could tell he was different but he wasn't my partner…and I was too busy staring down the bottom of a bottle to really care…"

"Andy…" The woman beside him sighed.

"I know sweetheart…" He said before turning back to Julio, who had just stood up. "Sharon doesn't like me to blame myself, and for the most part I don't, just sometimes I think back to if I just would have been sober if I may have been able to save him."

He squeezed Sharon's hand as Julio nodded, casting his eyes towards the grave of his wife before turning back to his commanding officer and lieutenant.

"I know what you mean sir…"

"Hey…" Andy said, smiling, "As my grandson says, 'it doesn't do well to dwell on dreams and forget to live'….or something to that effect. Some magic book series my granddaughter read and now has gotten him into."

He smiled fondly at Julio.

"Well, we better get going, Rusty has probably already eaten half of the restaurant by now…" Sharon laughed before turning to a confused Julio, "We told Rusty and Gus we would met them at the new all you can eat pizzeria…that boy and pizza…."

Sharon and Andy shared a fond look before turning their attention to Julio, "We will see you Monday?"

Sharon was tugging Andy by the sleeve as she asked, clearly wanting to give him the privacy he had before they arrived…which he suddenly was grateful for.

"Of course ma'am, you guys have a nice time."

Julio watched as Andy nodded his head goodbye, explaining to him that they will, and that he may have to walk home, earning a laugh from Sharon before tucking herself into his side. As they walked away Julio felt a pang of jealousy….that could have been them.

As quickly as it came it then vanished, replaced with an almost sense of peace. Looking back at the stone, he gave a small smile before turning his attention to the now clearing sky, the sun peaking promisingly through the clouds.

"Well played darling, well played."

Time is a funny thing. It can sneak up on you and make you realized what you have missed in life. No, he didn't need stories or pity, he needed family. As Sharon waved from the car Julio couldn't help but smile and wave back, his wife may not be there physically, but she was there with him every day through his friends….his family….and that is what he needed. The little hand on his watch moved as Julio took a step towards his car, time could heal and it could destroy, it was up to him to decided what he will let time do…and he felt like he has given time enough control.


End file.
